


Vanilla

by thelilnan



Series: Ice Cream [1]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Light Bondage, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: Adam wants to spice things up a little with Lawrence.-Hastily written in the dead of night with no editing. Thirst has no curfew.Also ? part of YNAT canon. Not that that really matters.





	Vanilla

Lawrence Gordon was vanilla.

It sounded harsh but it was true and Adam had to come to terms with that. For as perfect as his partner was in practically every way, in the bedroom, he was little more than standard.

Adam really didn’t have any complaints about this, of course. Lawrence was an extremely attentive lover who prided in pleasuring Adam before himself. (Not to mention, his cock was nothing short of remarkable.) But after a certain amount of times together, Adam found himself growing restless with the routine of their love making. It was  _ fine _ , of course, but it could also be better; a lot better. A lot wilder and weirder and kinkier. Now, Adam wouldn’t call himself any sort of professional in the world of taboo, but he’d been around the block a few times; he’d had a threesome or two, been pegged, fucked, used and abused in all manners of ways. And sure, he was a little older now, a little more traumatized, and in the first long-term relationship of his life, but Adam found himself missing those exciting, weird, and wild days of fucking anyone he bumped into at a club in the middle of the night and chanting a chorus of “yes, yes,  _ yes _ ,” to whatever weird shit they’d be into.

Lawrence wasn’t like that.

Lawrence was passionate and sincere and loving, and Adam loved that. They fucked, sure, but mostly they made love, and Adam  _ adored _ that. But he also wanted a bit more. That was just how he was; always itching for the go, always needing to push the envelope just a little more.

He tried explaining this to Lawrence.

“What am I  _ into? _ ” Lawrence parroted, putting down the knife he was using to chop potatoes; the beginning of their dine-in date night. Adam cleared his throat, painfully aware of his ears turning red.

“You know,” he tried again, “Just… like, being tied up or spanking or whatever.”

Lawrence huffed a short laugh, thankfully more amused than offended, which is what Adam had been dreading. But fine, he could deal with laughter. He propped his elbows on the countertop and leaned down just enough to return to Lawrence’s field of vision; the older man had returned to chopping potatoes in lieu of answering the younger man.

“Lawrence…?”

“I’ve never really thought about it.”

Adam’s face fell.

“What?”

Lawrence shrugged, sliding the potatoes onto the baking pan, where seasoned olive oil was waiting.

“I don’t think about sex that much.”

“ _ What? _ ”

Lawrence laughed and Adam scowled.

“First of all, you have to remember how much older I am than you.”

“Yeah, still waiting for your AARP membership to come through,” Adam grumbled with palpable annoyance. He wasn’t  _ that _ much older…

“Secondly,” Lawrence leaned back from the counter, crossing his arms and looking far too casual for Adam’s liking, “Alison was my first serious girlfriend and I ended up marrying her. And, well, you’ve met her. How kinky do you think she gets?”

Adam wrinkled his nose.

“Right, so,” Lawrence shrugged yet again, “I suppose the kinkiest thing—”

“Stop saying kinky.”

“The  _ kinkiest _ thing we did was probably… I don’t know, cowgirl or something.”

How utterly disappointing. Adam had ridden Lawrence’s cock the second time they had sex (and almost every other time after that).

“And you didn’t have any,” Adam searched for the words that might not entirely give away his own sexual history, “Drunken affairs in the bathroom of a bar?”

“Or covered myself in peanut butter and had a 15 hooker gangbang?”

Adam rolled his eyes.

“I get the sense you’re looking to spice things up in the bedroom,” Lawrence placed the pan of potatoes in the oven and moved on to prepare the two steaks he’d laid out for their dinner. Adam watched him season the beef effortlessly, having done it so many times before. Lawrence, though untrained, was kind of an amazing cook.

“You talk like such an old man,” Adam ran a hand through his hair, “But… okay, it’s not like I don’t love fucking you anyway, but… just… I don’t know.”

“I’m open-minded,” Lawrence assured him with a brief, but meaningful look; one of the ones that made Adam melt a little, every time. Damn him.

“To…?”

“To whatever.”

Now that was daunting. For a moment, Adam wondered if Lawrence was playing mind games with him. As if Lawrence was just going to go from Mr. Sweetheart to Leather Daddy overnight—not that Adam really wanted that (but also not that he would mind). He just wanted  _ Lawrence _ , any way he could have him. But now Lawrence had given him permission to have him any way he wanted and, well...

It was overwhelming to say the least.

They ended up discussing  the ins and outs a lot more over dinner, ignoring the movie they’d set up in the living room in favor of pinning down exactly what was feasible, what was right out, and what would require a few discrete shopping trips to stores of a certain nature. All the while, Adam watched Lawrence carefully, trying to read exactly what the older man might enjoy the most.

Lawrence  _ hated _ being called daddy, primarily because he was, quite literally, Diana’s daddy. Though she was nearly 12 (next May; she wants a sleepover party), she still clung to that word and Lawrence thought of it as hers and hers alone. Adam was understanding of this, though visibly disappointed. They moved on.

Adam did not like restraints. He used to, back before Jigsaw, but now any prospect of being tied down or handcuffed induced monumental panic attacks. Lawrence didn’t mind but Adam could see something like heavily concealed disappointment in his eyes.

They moved on.

By the time all was said and done, the movie had long been over and their dinner plates cleared. Normally, this would be the time Lawrence would make his move on Adam with some playfully “innocent” kiss that would inevitably deepen and the two would either end up on the couch or upstairs in bed. Adam could see this coming a mile off and though part of him wanted to give into that comfortable routine and let Lawrence ravish him yet another time, his commitment to change staved that off. Before Lawrence could try anything, Adam stood, pulled Lawrence to his feet, and led him upstairs. Lawrence said nothing, and thank goodness for that; Adam didn’t know what he might say now if asked. He barely knew what he intended to do with the older man when they reached the bed.

He’d figure it out.

Without having to instruct him to do so, Lawrence got on the bed and waited for Adam’s next move. A small panic settled over the younger man. What to do.

_ What are you into? _

An idea struck.

“Take off your pants.”

Lawrence smiled somewhat smugly and did as he was told. When he started to unbutton his shirt, Adam stopped him.

“I mean, you can open it,” he fumbled, “But leave it on.”

Again, Lawrence complied.

Adam took in the sight before him with a slow, steadying breath. He couldn’t believe how unbearably attractive Lawrence was sometimes; much less that someone like that would choose someone like him. But there they were, in their shared home, Lawrence sitting nearly nude and obviously aroused, looking at Adam like he wanted to eat him alive.

Adam struggled not to touch himself, just to relieve tension.

Instead, he went to their closet and dug out a small bag from a back corner. He could feel Lawrence watching him, truly unprepared for what Adam was about to reveal to him.

“So,” Adam wandered back over to the bed, opening the bag and shuffling through its contents, “I’ve got some… stuff.”

Lawrence craned his head to see inside the bag. When he did, his eyebrows shot up.

It was quite a lot of dildoes.

“Wh…” Lawrence cleared his throat, eyes fluttering as he struggled to process the situation, “When did you get those?”

“Oh dude, years ago,” Adam waved the question off, “I just never really knew when to bring it up. But, uh, I’m looking for… Oh, okay, here.”

Adam dropped the bag by the corner of the bed and held up, for Lawrence’s examination, a roll of tape. It appeared to be electrical tape, given the shiny and smooth exterior, but Adam assured him it was nothing of the sort.

“No, it’s like sex tape. It’s okay to use on skin,” the younger, and obviously much more experienced, man explained. He gestured for Lawrence to put his hands together, wrists touching. When he did so, Adam bound them together tightly in the tape. Lawrence swallowed, shifting his position on the bedspread. Adam didn’t miss the way his cock just barely twitched.

“Lie back on the bed,” Adam nodded up to the headboard. Lawrence did so with some difficulty, as his mobility was suddenly compromised more so than usual. Adam didn’t consider what it’d be like for him to maneuver both his bound hands and his prosthetic leg. He winced internally as his own faux pas.

But then there was Lawrence, propped up against their fine, oak headboard, shirt open, hands bound, and chest starting to heave as his breaths deepened. It was an absolutely gorgeous tableau and Adam  _ loved  _ it. So much so that he was about to put a hole through his bottom lip by the way he was worrying it with his teeth.

_ God damn. _

The next item Adam procured came from their bedside; a small bottle of lube, well-used. Adam immediately put it to work, squirting it unceremoniously over Lawrence’s erect cock and laughing when the older man hissed at the unpleasant temperature. He then made amends for this by gripping Lawrence and spreading out the lube in a long, even stroke. Lawrence forgave him with a low groan, settling into the pillows at his back.

This was the scene for several long minutes; Adam, crouched and fully clothed between Lawrence’s open thighs, slowly jerking him off and watching the older man lie on the bed and take it. It was thrilling to see him so openly wanton. Lawrence was usually very stoic when they were together, so focused on Adam’s pleasure that his own was an afterthought. Now he was the sole focus and helpless to do anything about it. Oh sure, he’d shift his shoulders, test the strength of the tape at his wrists, and raise his hips in a silent plea for Adam to go faster, but that was it. He was otherwise totally at Adam’s mercy.

It was  _ amazing. _

But as it goes with Adam, he wanted more. And being something of an impatient bastard, he was getting sick of sitting there, pawing at his cock through his jeans while Lawrence had all the fun. So, clumsily and one-handed, Adam undid his jeans and got his own cock out to stroke in tandem with Lawrence. The older man was so caught up in his own exquisitely slow-burning pleasure that he didn’t notice what his partner was doing. Instead, so unlike him, his head was back and his eyes were closed; completely lost in the moment.

Adam took great pride in that.

God, he looked so good like this. His chest was flushed and heaving as he panted and groaned like he was dying and his legs, so nice and tan and firm, were spread wide for Adam in a way that drove him a little insane with lust. His hands on both of their cocks were speeding up, feeling himself fall deeper down that dark rabbit hole of sexual gratification. Lawrence responded instantly; the pitch of his noises shifted and he struggled to speak actual words, though nothing of any value came out. Adam thought he might’ve heard his name once or twice, but he couldn’t be sure. It wasn’t like he was paying particularly close attention anyway.

Everything was building too fast but Adam didn’t care. Lawrence didn’t seem to either; the normally patient doctor was squirming shamelessly, searching for release just as much as Adam. And God, it was so enticing watching his thighs twitch and hips shift as he sought more contact, more satisfaction, more anything.

Adam couldn’t help himself any longer. Giving into his overwhelming desire, he abruptly fell between Lawrence’s open and inviting thighs and thrust against the older man’s wet cock with abandon. Lawrence, of course, was surprised by the sudden weight on his stomach but made no protest; in fact, he spread his thighs wider and thrust up against Adam’s cock, prompting more pleasured noises from the both of them.

It wasn’t going to last much longer from there, Adam knew. He’d never considered topping Lawrence before but now, as he thrust against the older man’s cock and watched him take it all so eagerly, eyes half closed and mouth shamelessly open, Adam was overwhelmed by the urge to thrust inside him and really, truly fuck him.

He’d have to bring that up later.

For now, orgasm was racing up on him and Lawrence seemed close behind. With a few more frenzied thrusts, Adam felt Lawrence’s warm cum splash between them, heard Lawrence’s long, deep groans of pleasure, and that’s all that took to drag Adam over the edge with him. The younger man shuddered violently, chest heaving with shallow pants, as he made a mess of both Lawrence’s stomach and his own shirt, which never made it off his body.

The two lay together for a long moment afterward, basking in the afterglow and processing all that had happened.

It wasn’t exactly vanilla.

“So,” Adam cleared his throat. It was so dry from the intense panting he hadn’t realized he’d done, “You like the tape.”

“I’ll like it more if it doesn’t remove a layer of my skin,” Lawrence quipped mildly. Adam snorted and slapped his chest.

“But that was good?”

Lawrence smiled in response. It was a far cry from his usually composed, Disney Prince-esque smirk. This smile was dopey from mind-blowing sex and Adam felt yet another strong surge of pride at the knowledge that he, Adam Riley Faulkner, had managed to dishevel the notoriously unflappable Lawrence Emmett Gordon.

The two shared a long, innocent kiss before pulling apart. It was on Adam now to do the clean-up. And because he was who he was, he waited until after Lawrence (and, to a lesser extent, his own shirt) was clean before removing the tape.

Well, attempted.

Seems it may actually have been electrical tape after all, given the way Lawrence yelled.

_Oops._

 

End.

  
  



End file.
